


Tara as The First Evil

by ywhiterain



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Well, actually, it’s the aftermath.





	Tara as The First Evil

"Will?" Buffy called as she knocked on the door to her room softly.

There was no answer.

"I know you're in there," Buffy said. "And there's a plat full of cookies downstairs with your name on it."

Buffy moved to knock on the door again, but before her knuckles could tap the wall of the door, Willow opened it. Her shoulders were shaking and eyes puffy. "Don't turn on the lights."

"I won't," Buffy promised.


End file.
